In the Doorway of the Green Dragon
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: COMPLETE Frodo and Sam leave the Green Dragon unknowingly for the last time. Told from four hobbits' points of view.
1. Part 1: Ted

Disclaimer: _The Lord of the Rings_, all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J.R.R. Tolkien's estate, and New Line Cinema.

Author's Note: This is one of my favorite moments from the movie between Sam and Rosie. Originally this was going to be just a Sam/Rosie story. Then I got a better idea…which is this story. ;) Enjoy.

* * *

In the Doorway (of the Green Dragon)

Part 1: Ted

I partly watch, partly glare as Sam and Frodo bid goodnight to Rosie Cotton as they file out the door of the Green Dragon. Even from across the room I can see Sam blush as he goes past the lass. He has his eye on her. Oh, yes, I am certain; he hardly spoke more than three words while the Gaffer, Daddy Twofoot, Frodo, and I discussed news of goings-on outside the Shire over our ale tonight. He just kept stealing glances at Rosie.

But she could not possibly be interested in the likes of him. He is just a simple gardener. There are many other lads who would love to have a chance with her, I included. For a long time I have admired Rosie from afar. She is the prettiest girl in all Hobbiton. It's no wonder she can have her pick of any lad.

I stagger as I walk to the door to leave but catch myself. Rosie turns to me and smiles politely. This is my chance. I drop down onto one of my knees before her.

"Good-night, sweet maiden of the golden ale!" I proclaim loudly, stuttering slightly.

She blushes – which makes her look all the more pretty – gives me another smile and says thank you in a soft tone. I stumble to my feet, give her a large grin, and start for home.

As I walk, I consider doing a jig or skipping the rest of the way home. I congratulate myself for having finally approached Rosie and how well she responded to my compliment. I am already thinking about tomorrow. I will come to the Green Dragon and perhaps I will be able to have a conversation with her. I will sweep her off her feet.

I have a satisfied grin on my face the rest of the way to my hobbit hole.

* * *

Idiot of a Sandyman! Hehe. Let me know what you think.


	2. Part 2: Frodo

Author's Note: This is an "experimentation" story I guess you could call it. I've never done a story this way before, and would appreciate if you would let me know if I should consider writing this way again.

Part 2: Frodo

Sam and I make our way to the door of the inn. Daddy Twofoot and the Gaffer have already left. We are leaving later than usual, and I try to hide a yawn. 

I glance over Sam's shoulder and see Rosie holding the door for the patrons, bidding each good night. I sense Sam half-hesitate before continuing towards the door. I choke on a laugh that threatens to erupt. 

Even now he is still uncertain about his and Rosie's relationship. He cares for her very much. But, he tells me, he fears that Rosie only sees him as a friend or like a brother. 

At Bilbo's birthday party, however, it became very obvious to me that Rosie is quite smitten with Sam. Sam has nothing to worry about. Young love can be so blind sometimes. I shake my head and chuckle quietly.

We reach the door, and Rosie gives us a smile. She throws me a glance; then her eyes stay on Sam.

"Good night, lads," she says to us.

"Good night," we reply and turn away.

A smile tugs at the corners of my mouth. Oh, if only Sam could see what is right in front of him. I glance at him and see his eyes are wide, an awe or delighted expression on his face. I let the smile grow on my face.

"Good night, sweet maiden of the golden ale!" a voice cries, dripping with honey, which causes me to glance over my shoulder as we walk. I choke back more laughter.

Ted Sandyman is on one knee at Rosie's feet, grinning broadly. Rosie smiles sweetly at him and nods. He staggers to his feet and leaves.

"Mind who you're sweet talking," Sam murmurs dangerously at the lad.

"Don't worry, Sam." I say, making my face serious and patting his shoulder -- to put him at ease and to make sure he does not think of doing something foolish -- and he looks at me with a fire in his eye and sadness on his face. "Rosie knows an idiot when she sees one," I reassure before walking ahead.

"Does she?" Sam says uncertainly.

With my back to him, I now let a huge grin spread across my face. _Yes, she does, Sam_, I answer silently.


	3. Part 3: Rosie

Part 3: Rosie

I sigh as I dry a mug and look up into the night sky before turning back to my duty. A smile is on my lips as I say good night to the patrons. 

I glance up, and my heart jumps as I see Sam and Frodo in the doorway. Smiling at them, I give Frodo a respectful look and then turn my attention to Sam. Our eyes meet, and I feel myself drowning in the never-ending pools of blue.

"Good night, lads." I am surprised at how steady my voice is.

Sam gives me a look that is not quite a smile. Frodo, however, returns my smile with a broad one.

"Good night," they say in return and walk off.

My eyes follow them for a moment and then return to another patron. It is Ted Sandyman. My eyes widen, and my smile begins to fade as he gets down on one knee.

"Good night, sweet maiden of the golden ale!" he says grandly in a stuttering voice, grinning up at me.

I force my smile back in place. I can feel my cheeks burning. Patrons turn towards us and laugh. I glance out of the corner of my eye towards Sam and Frodo. They watch over their shoulders. Frodo looks as though he is trying not to laugh out loud at the scene; Sam, however, looks as though he wants to wring the neck of the drunken lad settled at my feet. I have never seen him look like that before, and it melts my heart because he is concerned for me.

I turn my attention back to Ted. I keep smiling, give a nod of my head, and mumble, "Thank you." All the while what I really want to do is bash the mug I am drying on his head in feminine outrage.

I watch in relief as he gets up and waddles off, as do the other patrons. I return my gaze to Frodo's and Sam's retreating backs.

I cannot help but get my hopes up. Sam has always treated me like a friend. But I wonder if that is the only way he sees me. He has never shown so much concern for my well-being before tonight. Maybe, just maybe…

As the hobbits go, I suddenly wonder when I will see them again. It is a strange thought, but it worries me. I feel as though this is the last time I will ever see them. I watch them with uncertainty and a little fear.

Sam looks back at the Green Dragon and meets my eyes. I do not smile. I look at him with no mask over my unease. I print his face onto my heart. He looks at me for a few moments and then turns away, head low.

I swallow hard. I would watch them for as long as I could except that I am called back into the inn.

"Take care of yourself and Frodo," I whisper into the darkness before going inside.


	4. Part 4: Sam

Author's Note: The final part of this story. I hope you all have enjoyed reading it, and thanks to all who have reviewed the first three parts. Please let me know if I should consider writing other fanfics this way.

* * *

Part 4: Sam

Frodo and I say good night to our friend Fatty Bolger and make our way to the door. I take a final glance around the room but do not see Rosie. I try to push a feeling of disappointment away.

We near the door, and, in shock, I almost stop walking. Standing in the doorway saying good night to the patrons is Rosie! My disappointment immediately disappears, and my heart feels light and starts pounding. I smile as I study her as Frodo and I approach.

She turns and gives us a beautiful smile and I am momentarily dazzled. She looks more beautiful at this moment than when she was at Bilbo's party.

"Good night," she says, bringing me out of my trance as I realize she's looking me in the eye.

"Good night," Frodo and I say.

I turn away, still feeling dazed by the unexpected effect Rosie had on me. But I smile as we walk, remembering the look she gave me.

"Good night –" a loud voice breaks into my thoughts, and Frodo and I look back. My blood boils at what I see.

Ted is settled at Rosie's feet. He sends her a flirty smile. I clench my fists. If I could just get my hands on him…

"—sweet maiden of the golden ale!" he finishes dramatically.

I glare at the lad angrily and then flick my gaze to Rosie. Her cheeks are as red as an apple, clearly embarrassed by Ted's words. But she smiles sweetly at him and nods her head. She says something I cannot make out.

"Mind who you're sweet talking," I growl softly at the hobbit's back, full of anger but also hurt because of Rosie's reaction. A hand rests on my shoulder, and I turn to Frodo, who looks at me with sympathy.

"Don't worry, Sam. Rosie knows an idiot when she sees one," he says.

I stop walking. "Does she?" I ask uncertainly before catching up with Frodo.

Rosie can have her pick of any lad, and if she wants Ted, there's nothing I can do. She has no idea how I feel about her. And why would she? I'm only a gardener.  
I look back a final time and see Rosie watching us, a mixture of sadness and insecurity in her eyes. I wonder what has brought this about. I hold her gaze and then look away, my own head now swimming with wonderings and uncertainty.

THE END


End file.
